


The Royal Treatment

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Magic Roles, The Judge - Freeform, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Red is The Judge for King Asgore and Queen Toriel. This means various things: Judging monsters for their sins, taking up watch for any intruders, pleasing his royal highnesses in all the ways...And I do mean *all*
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Asgore Dreemurr/Sans/Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. The Judge

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
> https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
> https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The making of The Judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skerb and ThornyHabits inspired this ngl

Being The Judge for the Royal Family meant quite a few things more than just standing around in a dingy old hallway waiting for some usurper to gain some bravery and try their hand at things. In olden times, The Judge was an advisor, someone to help bounce ideas and plans off of without the threat of being attacked in the night or revolted against. Now it was the same, except less ‘ideas’ and more ‘could you come over and perhaps have some lunch, you’re all-haha-bones!’.

The reason that The Judge could not raise a hand against the Royal Family was of course an old magick that predated even Asgore’s great-grandfather. Normally, The Judge power was kept in a family. When The Judge had children, there was some ‘test’ that they would do to see which child would be the next Judge. They would have incredible powers to see into someone’s SOUL without CHECKing or battling. They were also therein bound to the King and Queen and their family and would have to obey every rule or command.

The prince and princesses over the years would learn not to take advantage of that power (albeit there were tales of little children infiltrating the kitchens for cookies, as children are wont to do), as while The Judge would have to obey them, there was still the emotional side to it. The monster would turn resentful of their position should it be tampered or abused with, and everyone knew that harmony was a greater influencer than even fear could be.

A tragedy struck, several, in fact. First, the war, a bloodthirsty (as wars often are) event that let both sides shaken and scarred. The humans, feeling victorious, sent great mages that forced the kingdom of monsters underground, deep into the mountain that served as their jail. Several monsters were injured, not just from the war, but from the aftermath. Food was scarce, for a time, but the Royal Family stepped up (after drawing themselves together, taking just a small moment to breathe) and started to make plans.

Toriel found that the ground in New Home was fertile, enough so that they could have the bare minimum. Asgore found the running water to be at the very least appetizing, if not somewhat clean.

They decided to continue on, to try and find more for their people. To find larger homes and to get themselves to whatever freedom could be found here.

Years passed by. They flourished, despite humanity’s attempt at corralling them. They were keen on taking their revenge, at some point or another. And oh how they would…

But this is not about that, which happens much later. This is about a different sort of tragedy.

The Royal Scientist had died. He was a fine skeleton, someone they had known since just before Asgore’s own father had fallen down long years ago. The scientist had two young sons at the time, and they took them in…as the eldest had the power of The Judge.

That wasn’t the only reason, truly, as they would have taken them in as a favor to a friend, but that was one of the main reasons of course. The oldest, named Red, was at first distrustful of their true intentions, but he quickly eased into their new life once he realized they were helping out with his baby brother, named Papyrus or ‘Little Edgy’ as Red teased. Life in the castle was…different, for sure. They were both dressed in the Royal clothes, a set of black robes with red lining. Edge would wear slightly puffed pants with them while Red was short enough it constituted nearly as a dress with soft silk slippers on.

The years passed by again, almost too quickly, but in time Edge was soon to test his mettle against the Royal Guard leader and show his worth. He would end up becoming the leader of the Royal Guard Pack in Snowdin. Red stayed in the castle, albeit Asgore did set aside a home for them to live in, in Snowdin. Red didn’t mind having to walk back and forth, he liked to joke around with a few passers-by or playfully con a few kids out of G for some hot dogs and soda.

His days consisted of several things. Standing in the golden hallway, staring out the window like a trapped bird. Sometimes one or both of the royals would call him from the hall, either for political talk (which he found boring but he would help all the same) or for private talk (something he found more fun than anything, depending on the talk).

Toriel would use him as a model sometimes, pinning robes on him and making him shift and turn this way and that to ensure that the clothes were correct. Asgore would have him for tea, or sometimes he would just cup his hand around Red’s skull, thumb rubbing slow circles into it, letting Red relax into his hand with a purr.

That, too, was a Judge’s job, sometimes. It differed on the Judge and the Royal. For instance, King Tyro and his own Judge held nothing but polite geniality for one another. Queen Sot and her Judge were known for their public displays of affection, Puki often known for sighing wistfully when she had to go on trips. 

So it wasn’t too unusual when after Red had hit his majority-or rather well after, as his powers had to settle in fully-the Royals had…made their intentions known.

Toriel was so sweet, but had a ‘thing’ for dressing him up and gushing over him, while Asgore just really liked to touch and see Red squirm.

It was still in the early stages of their ‘relationship’ when the first human fell.

———————————————————

“AND THEN OF COURSE, DOGGO CHASED THEM RIGHT INTO WATERFALL! NYEH HEH HEH, THEY NEVER SAW IT COMING!”

Red nodded along as he investigated the tube holding the blue soul. Edge kept talking about their conquest, the fourth human soul to come visiting them. Or falling in, whichever. “Ya did good, bro, ya know that?”

“OF COURSE!” Edge struck a pose, wearing his usual armor and red slightly torn red scarf Red had given him as a young child. “THREE MORE AND WE’LL BE ABLE TO SEE! THE SUN! WHATEVER THAT IS!”

Red shrugged, tapping a claw against the canister then whistled at RG1, jerking his head to the canister to drag it away to the others. “Dunno, but it’s bound ta be awesome.” He shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets as he rocked on his heels. “Wanna hang out for a bit before ya go on ta work?”

Edge quickly agreed. Neither of them got much time off together, so why not? Red shuffled them off to the kitchen, where they conspired to eat animal crackers and juice just like they did years ago. Edge dipped a small, camel looking cracker (according to the box) into his juice, nibbling on it. “SOOOO.”

“Soooo,” Red mimicked, chewing on a dog. Edge grimaced.

“HOW ARE…UM, THEY? AND YOU? I GUESS?”

Red snickered. “Are ya asking how our relationship is?”

“EW,” Edge groaned, shaking his head and ducking into his cup to take a drink. “LOATHE AS I AM TO ACTUALLY INQUIRE WHAT YOU ALL DO…TOGETHER, I AM CURIOUS HOW, UM, YOU, ARE. YES. THAT.”

Red snorted, shifting to nudge Edge’s knee with his toe. “I’m fine, you know that. I’m pretty thick skulled,” he winked, making Edge roll his eye lights, “so ah, if I don’t like somethin’, I’ll just leave.”

Edge nodded slowly. “NYEH…ALRIGHT, IF YOU SAY SO. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE GET UP THERE?”

Red hummed for a moment, swirling the juice in his cup as he thought. “Dunno. Take revenge, I guess? Or talk shop, politics is a mess ya know.” He snickered as Edge snorted, but nodded. Politics was not his brother’s strong suit (albeit he could talk anyone into literally anything).

“I SUPPOSE.”

Their conversation drifted off into other things, Red feeling a small tug on his soul. He continued to talk to Edge as he felt on the tug for a moment. Ah, it was just Toriel, she wanted something new for him to model, perhaps. He sent a small pulse back, a little packet of information of what he was doing, and she sent a warm pulse back, letting him know to take his time.

Heh. She was too nice to him.

———————————————

Toriel hummed softly as she slid the long pink stocking up his leg. Her fur was beautifully white, with little curved horns and dark red eyes. Today she had on a simple silk shirt with the Delta Rune on the shoulder, and a skirt that brushed the ground. Red was laid out on their bed, legs spread wide open for her, skull burning red as his hazy eyes watched her. He had been stripped of his robe and instead wore a funny odd shirt that Alphys, their new scientist, called a ‘school girl uniform’, along with a dark blue skirt that, well, hid nothing honestly.

No matter how many times they did this, he was still a blushing mess (something she quite liked, honestly). 

She kissed the band of the stocking, leaning his leg down. “Next, please, dear.” Red shifted, stretching his other leg out and letting her have at it, snickering at the ticklish feel.

“What else ya gonna put on me?”

Toriel tutted, playfully flicking his thigh. “You’ll see soon, you impatient thing, you~ perhaps next, I’ll gag you. But then,” she pouted, sighing, “I’ll miss all those wonderful noises of yours.” 

Red’s face was a literal tomato and he hid his face, huffing as she teased him, dressing him up sweetly. Toriel put her hands on her hips, tapping a foot. “Let’s see…would you like the vibrating panties?”

Red snorted. “More like would ASGORE, and ya know he would.”

This was very true, he did like watching Red squirm around. Toriel gripped his legs, pulling him up a little and slipping them up his thighs making him squeak at the sudden motion, shivering as he felt the large vibrators fit against his cunt. She leaned up, kissing him softly. “Darling little skeleton~ are you ready?”

Red flushed, smiling dopily as she helped him up, tugging the skirt to try and hide what was underneath. “Always~”

Tonight was a semi-important discussion with a few of the other high society people. Of course, they were all used to the odd uniforms that Toriel would dress Red in, and perhaps they even caught on to what was occurring, but it was their own game of teasing Asgore. Toriel in charge, a tender smile as she sat at his side, hand clutching the remote. If it was a very important meeting, Red would be in uniform, standing at the door along with the other guards, or standing near Asgore’s other side, appearing slightly intimidating.

But as this was just a meeting, he was given free reign to sit where he pleased, which usually ended up in Asgore’s lap, Toriel’s, or a small chair fit for just him, legs crossed and one foot bouncing lightly, looking bored as possible.

Honestly, he couldn’t _wait_ for this meeting, they’d been teasing Asgore all morning and leaving the King in a right foul mood after Toriel spirited Red away to ‘duties’.

He shivered, and it certainly wasn’t from the slight vibration against his pussy, hand squeezing Toriel’s as they approached the door.

Oh yeah. He was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazingly this might be my only fic with no skelepreg. Or one of. Anyway yeah it sounds kind of dub-con but like if they ordered him to do something he didn't want to, he could fight back by not doing it. Not doing something is a loophole to The Judge powers, so honestly he could just step away and go 'nope'
> 
> Buuuuuut Red likes it. He likes being all gussied up and then shown off, like, can you blame him
> 
> Love him.
> 
> Edge is just worried bc he can be haha.


	2. Red's 'Training'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red shows off his outfit, and has some training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Asgore/Toriel are super huge compared to Red and that they have to actually work at it to get him to be able to take Asgore's cock or one of Toriel's toys hehehehehe

The meeting was long and drawn out, as usual. Monsters being stuffy or jabbering on and on about things Red could care less about sometimes. Today he’d taken his ‘seat’ in Asgore’s lap, slotting their hips together so Asgore could definitely feel the surprise Toriel hid under Red’s skirt.

Of course, Asgore was the King of Stoicness. He was able to pretend like he wasn’t affected. Red felt so small in Asgore’s lap. Kinda hot. 

Every so often the vibrators would buzz against him and he’d cross an ankle over the other, still looking bored, but rolling his hips back to press against Asgore when it happened. Based on the bulge pressing back against him, he certainly was going to have a fun time later on.

Red snickered softly when a furry hand slid up his thigh, the rumble of the King’s words never stopping. Red shifted, squeezing his thighs together, huffing as the vibrating stopped. Toriel appeared at ease, chattering with one of the wives of the monsters here, while Asgore continued talking about the slow movement of increasing supply lines to Waterfall. Red perked up hearing Toriel. “Red darling, stand up and spin and show Lizzie your outfit.”

“Mmkay,” he pecked a kiss to Asgore’s arm, snickering as he squirmed away from the grabby hands. He hopped over, spinning with a playful wink as Lizzie laughed, her scaly tail swishing behind her.

“Absolutely darling, your majesty,” she tittered, looking Red over slowly. “The stitches are beautiful as always. And what a lovely model~”

Red snorted, hand on his hip. “That’s why they keep me around.” He winked, making them both laugh. Toriel waved him on, and he blew a kiss at them playfully, skipping away to climb back into Asgore’s lap. Asgore raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, merely wrapping his hand around Red’s thigh again and resuming their discussion.

————————————

Red moaned loudly, fingers marking up the ribbons tying him to the headboard as he tossed his head back. His legs were wrapped around Asgore’s waist, shaking with each slow sink of the massive cock inside him. Toriel sat at his side, one hand cupping the space over his cunt as it bulged up, her other stroking his cheek slowly. “My, you take him so well, darling~”

“He does,” Asgore grunted, sinking in another inch and making Red squeak. “Especially with how loose he gets with this nice little device.” Toriel chuckled, her fingers slipping lower to press against the buzzing vibrator attached to Red’s clit. He squealed, his toes curling as he bucked up into her hand.

“One day, he’ll be able to take you all the way~ won’t that be glorious, darling?” She bent over, pressing a kiss to Red’s cheek, making him whine as Asgore thrust lightly.

“U-Uh huh~” his face was bright red and eye lights hazy. He could barely take Asgore in all the way, only half sadly, before his hips started to protest and the pain outweighed the pleasure. But they were slowly working it up so he could take him all the way in. Stars, that’d be the sight, he was pretty sure it’d reach up into his ribs.

Asgore hummed, a hand traveling up to cup a breast gently, slowly scratching his long claw over a nipple. “One day, certainly. We’ll get him to take it down his mouth as well.” Toriel chuckled as Red moaned, his legs shaking as Asgore started to thrust slowly.

The only part of the uniform from earlier was the ribbon used to tie his hands to the headboard. He was-heh-handsy, but they wanted him still on the nights they were ‘training’ him.

Super kinky.

He started to choke as Asgore thrust faster, growling. “Should I fill him up tonight, my queen? Fill his greedy cunt until it pours out?”

Toriel hummed, gently stroking Red’s head before tilting it to face her, smiling at the hazy look. “Just a little, otherwise we’ll overwhelm him and he won’t sleep~”

Asgore grunted, and with a few more thrusts he started to cum inside Red, pulling out slowly and marking up his belly and thighs as Red’s thighs shook as he came, panting. With that he slumped in his restraints, grumbling as Toriel started to untie him. “Such a darling~” She traded a kiss with Asgore as he headed to go get towels to clean up, leaving Toriel to coo over and pet Red until he stirred out from where he slid under.

As always, it was the best, to him at least~

—————————

The day the last human soul fell down to them was the weirdest day in the entire history of Red’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'll skip TO the last soul OR if I should do a few chapters of Red's life over time. He'd probably be able to take Asgore's cock at that point, and they've done quuiiiite a few things
> 
> but I'm not sure. Yet.


	3. Day To Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day by day, we live a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, but aahh...it's leading slowly into them getting a bit...errrr...cabin fever haaah.

“Apples...hmm, plum...is this new tea?” 

Toriel plucked the box from the wooden stand where a lizard monster dozed, unafraid of being attacked within the City whilst the Royal Couple shopped. She tilted the box curiously, seeing a hibiscus flower on it. “Look, Red! It’s pretty isn’t it?” 

She turned the box to their Judge, dressed in his darling robes, holding a basket idly as he nodded. “Yeah, kinda cool, I guess. What’s it taste like?”

Toriel hummed as the lizard snorted awake at hearing the question. “Hmm? Yes yes, thinish, like, ah, cranberry tea. ‘Cept maybe a little earthy.” Then back to sleep they went.

Red shrugged. “Asgore might like it.” Toriel nodded with a happy smile, dumping the box into their basket, and paid the stand before entering back into the fray of monsters hurrying to and fro in the streets. 

Tea that night was just as the monster spoke of: thinish, with a hint of an earthy tone to it. Toriel cut around the flower on the label, pinning the cardboard photo on a corkboard of all the interesting things they found on their days out and about.

Some nights he slept in their bed with them, but others he would stretch out on the bed he’d grown up in, snoring away, shirt hiked up and one foot on a pillow, head tilted back and mouth open as he drooled. Hey, he had to relax a little sometimes.

This was honestly the best life. He visited his bro in Snowdin sometimes, even getting to sleepover or convincing Edge to come and sleep at their childhood home. They’d share ice cream, a few stories, even sleep in the same bed like when they were kids (although Edge now felt highly embarrassed to go into the Royal Couple’s bedroom, unlike when he was a child, vaulting himself into their bed and squealing about being hungry for breakfast and wanting attention).

Yeah, this was the life…

\----

“What do you think?”

Red tapped his finger against his chin, sitting in Asgore’s lap as they read over the suggestion that one of the other monsters had sent in. “ ‘Make the entrance enticing for the humans’. I dunno, ‘Gore, how the hell we gonna do that?”

Asgore sighed, ruffling over Red’s skull which made him chuckle. “Not sure. I believe a few monsters have some ideas, but nothing long-lasting.”  
Red leaned back, cushioning himself into Asgore’s chest as he made a noise. “It’s not like we can hop up outta the hole and make a sign…”

Asgore grunted, his giant bushy eyebrows furrowing for a moment. “...well, we haven’t quite made it up to the hole, have we?”

Red blinked, tilting his head back. “No uh, no, we ain’t. Huh.”

And so, a plan was set in motion. A few brave Whimsalots took up the honor of attempting to brave the hole. There was the smallest hope that they would be able to at least get a few inches above ground, but they were trying to be realistic as well.

Red took up the stead for this one, opting to stand around and watch them so that the King and Queen could continue their daily duties (and maybe he was trying to walk more, Edge kept pestering him about ‘exercise’ and whatnot).

So he sat amongst the yellow buttercups in his Judge robes, watching with his head tilted back, as the fierce little army started fluttering their way up and up and up towards the hole…

The Whimsalots got to the very edge of the hole, and one slowly brought up their spear. They pressed it through and it dinged off the hole, causing the one holding it to sputter in flight, the other two buzzing loudly in fear until they righted themselves.

They buzzed around curiously, then looked down. “Sorry, sir!” One yelled down. “Looks like it’s a failure.”

Red sighed, dusting off his robes as he stood up, waving a hand at them. “That’s fine! Let’s head on back then.”

It wasn’t fine, and they all knew it, but it was better to keep a stiff upper lip or some shit like that. The Whimsalots made their trek ahead of Red, knowing that somehow, someway, he would be there before they would even cross Waterfall’s edge.

Red sighed again, scrubbing a hand over his face, squinting up at the hole above him. “...we’ll get it somehow.” He nodded, then shuffled away from the flowers, blipping away into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throw a rock at it I swear-
> 
> Hmmmm. Watcha wanna see before the final human comes? I'm down for anything, might do another threesome chapter next lol.


	4. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red trusts when he shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has pains and aches, like, let 'em have some sun, that might be nice

In Red’s early days of being a Judge, and when he’d started this relationship with the King and Queen, he was still...young, in a manner of speaking. New to things. 

He was a fucking sap is what he’s getting at.

Normally it was only for Edge, his darling younger brother, or the Royal Couple of course. But he was...easy to get swayed. He was a fool, and although now their people were...fairly kinder, it wasn’t always that way.

“Look,” he sighed, pinching his nasal bridge tightly, the robes he wore a little heavy on him as he spoke. “Ya can’t just interrupt them-”

“Please!” the rabbit monster pleaded, nearly down on her hands and knees as she clutched a bright red cape in her hands. “Please, they-the royal guards, they won’t look anymore! I know she’s out there-”

“She’s dust by now-” he interrupted, but it didn’t stop her.

“And I need to find her! She’s all I have left!”

For a moment, it wasn’t a grey, crazed rabbit staring at him. It was himself, afraid for his lost little brother, wondering and hoping against hope nothing had happened to him in this crazy world.

Dammit.

He sighed, looking away and clenching his jaw, then nodded. “I’ll go and ask-but!” he barked as she looked elated at this. “Ya gotta stay in the hall for fuck’s sake! Just. Shut up and lemme talk.”

“Thank you thank you,” she bobbed her head quickly and he rolled his eyes when he turned.

What a sap he was, indeed.

Of course the Royal Couple, who had lost a child and then gained two skeleton ones, would feel empathy for a monster who had lost hers. Of course they would. But all they could do was promise to send guards out again. That’s it. They couldn’t possibly go themselves, there was too much work to do, too many others who needed and cried for their help.

That...wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Or maybe, this was her plan all along, to dive between them with a shrill cry, knife in hand-kitchen knife? Dagger?-ready to plunge it in the King’s chest.

Honestly, now that Red thought about it, the story of a missing kid was probably fake all along.

Anyway it didn’t take much for him to teleport ahead of her, taking the attack across his back, a royal guard tackling her from the side. An attack like that meant instant dusting, but as they were still wary of her story, Toriel snapped at them to take her away as she and the king tended to their Judge.

The thing about intent is, it’s both needed and needed to be used on your _target_. Red wasn’t her target, thus he wasn’t hurt as bad. He was still hurt, of course, and with his pitiful 1 HP, it was a hair’s breadth between life and death for him.

And, of course, when Edge found out-because he was going to, there was no other way around it-he was beyond furious.

Especially when it came out there were no missing children, and it was a lie she had made up to get close to the royal couple.

“SHE’S A FUCKER, I COULD DUST HER FOR YOU!” Edge ranted, even as he held out a spoonful of soup for Red. Red was ‘patched up’ in a way from Alphys, who had wrapped healing bandages around his ribs and backbone, but as it was fairly deep it meant he wasn’t moving anytime soon. He was piled up on pillows, his legs stretched out and a bit sore from sitting so long, and he was constantly tired right now.

He nodded along, happily taking a bite of the soup, dressed in a pair of pajamas for Edge’s visit. “Heh, you could so do it, bro. But dunno if they’d let ya right now. They’re pissed too,” he grumbled. Edge nodded, giving him more soup.

“I DON’T BLAME THEM.” he paused for a moment, frowning. “DO YOU NEED ME TO COME BACK FOR A WHILE? I KNOW THEY’RE QUITE BUSY, AND YOU’RE PROBABLY BORED.”

“Up to you,” but Red wouldn’t say no. He’d missed spending time with his bro, and it’d be nice to catch up. Plus, like he said, the royal couple couldn’t take time out to tend to him. Even if they could, he’d feel way too guilty to let them. Hopefully though, he’d be let off bed-rest pretty fast.

Edge nodded. “THEN I WILL! DOGGO CAN WATCH THE DOGI FOR THE TIME BEING.”

“Heh, you’re so cool, bro.”

“YOU KNOW IT!” Edge puffed up, and Red chuckled. Yeah. He missed his bro.

~~

Up in the middle of Red’s shoulders, there was a very tiny nick between the vertebrae there. It was gouged out, and seemed to be deeper than upon first notice. Ever since the incident, his left arm would tingle sometimes, and more concernedly, he’d wake up without the ability to lift either arm.

He never told his brother, but he always felt like curling up and crying on those days, the pain traveling through nerve endings he didn’t know he had. His brother had enough on his plate to worry about him.

Toriel could calm him by gently slipping her fingers between the ones right below it, and slowly pressing on points that just made him melt on the bed. Asgore’s fingers were too big, but he would cup a large hand over Red’s back, and the warmth would sink into him like a beautiful bath.

It’s one of many scars and injuries he gets over the years.

His brother gets his own, of course, but it doesn’t stop him from worrying. Three large scratches over one socket, his elbow making a popping noise should he extend it too far, his hand refusing to uncurl somedays.

Red suffers a broken socket one time. The magic comes back, but he can no longer see perfectly out of it. His other eye pip overcompensated for his sight, leading to headaches and double vision sometimes. Alphys couldn’t fix it, but they had hope that, once they break up to the surface, they could...somehow, perhaps, find a fix for everything. That that one event would pave their way to a happy end.

It would, it would...just be in a way none of them quite expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmMMMM. Thinking on whether to do another bout of NSFW stuff for the trio or something else....still leading up to the main event haha.


End file.
